


[Podfic] Magnificent Mile

by papercliptiara



Category: due South
Genre: Canadian Shack, Christmas, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercliptiara/pseuds/papercliptiara
Summary: Podfic of "Magnificent Mile" by Aria"When it's dark," Ray said, "and cold, and the sun is never, ever coming back, we light candles. We light candles and we, we huddle up, we create warmth, and I do this every day, Fraser."





	[Podfic] Magnificent Mile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magnificent Mile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42883) by [Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria/pseuds/Aria). 

[SoundCloud Link](https://soundcloud.com/user-988604272/magnificent-mile)

Length: 27 minutes


End file.
